megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockman 7 Famicom
Rockman 7 Famicom (ロックマン７： 宿命の対決 ファミコン) is an unofficial fan-made project that takes Mega Man 7 and turns it into an NES-style game. The project first became available on March 9, 2007 and was finished on July 30, 2008. The game features remade 8-bit NSF-style music (created with pxtone) and the design of sprites and the landscape has been converted from 16-bit to 8-bit, but the layout and shape of the landscape is the same from the original version. Of course, cutscenes are in Japanese and the Japanese names for characters and weapons are used. Notable Differences *The intro stage, the Robot Museum stage, and Auto's shop were cut from the game. Due to this, bolts and screws are not found anywhere in the game. Strangely, various places meant to hold screws were recreated. *In the original game, Robot Masters flinch and the reactions of their weaknesses and some other attacks are more exaggerated. 7FC removes this exaggeration in order to resemble previous games, which also makes the fights a bit more difficult. *All eight Robot Masters stages are available at the start of the game, rather than the four-four split in the original. *Bass is not seen at all until the Wily Stages, though he still destroys Dr. Light's Lab. *The digit passwords of the original (having followed from the first three X'' games) is replaced by the dots from previous games, though the system has been expanded to an 8-by-8 grid. The secret password still exists: it now warps the player to the last stage with 4 of each tank (except the M-tank) and it gives the player all the weapons and all the Rush plates. *In the weapon screen, instead of a description of how the weapon works, it shows a demonstration instead, and it goes down to the most critical details, including the Freeze Cracker's multidirectional shots, and the Wild Coil's charge shot. *Shade Man now recovers as much life as he can drain from Mega Man and swoops faster. *The Wild Coil's palette is orange-light green when it would be normally pink-light green. However, this may be due to color limitations. *Turbo Man never makes the sound of his motor turning on and instead always making the screeching noise, forcing the player to do a leap of faith to avoid his Crash Drive. *Slash Man's body is green instead of cyan. This may be due to color limitations. *Multiple empty rooms originally used as checkpoints in the original ''Mega Man 7 now have Eddie dropping in with an item. *Freeze Man will no longer taunt Mega Man during any of the fights. *Rush Search has been removed, causing many items, like the Exit unit and the Energy Balancer, to change their positions. Bosses Robot Masters Other Bosses Gallery File:Rockm7fc_burst.png|Mega Man fighting Burst Man. File:Rockm7fc_freeze.png|Freeze Man's stage. File:Rockm7fc_ss.png|Stage select screen. BassFire.png|An example of the customization features. Wily castle1.png|Wily's eighth castle, NES-style. Truckjoe.png|Sprite of Truck Joe. Spin.png|Sprite of Spine. Weapon Gallery Gallery PC Longplay 143 Rock Man 7 Trivia *Despite the fact that the intro stage and Robot Museum stages were removed, NES-style versions of those songs can still be found on the official site, implying that those stages were originally going to be present at one point. *Although Auto's shop was removed, Auto himself still made a cameo appearance during the cutscene that takes place after Bass wrecked Dr. Light's Laboratory. *''Rockman 7 FC'' is almost entirely customizable; players are able to edit, replace, or remove sprites as they please. However, if the players choose to customize the game, they are confined to certain limitations like size and color. *Although sprites of Bass in Shade Man's stage can be found in the game's archives, Bass does not appear in Shade Man's stage or the rest of the game until the Wily stages. *Sprites of Guts Man being taken by Wily can be found in the games archives, though the sprites never appear in-game. *There are two songs from Slash Man's stage in the game files. One is the music used in the game, while the other (named "slash_34") is a version of Plant Man's theme. Presumably this would have been a secret tune like with Shade Man's secret. See also * Rockman 8 Famicom External links *Information about the game in The Mechanical Maniacs *Rockman 7 and Rockman 8 Official Remake Project Pages *Download the Final Version of the game Category:Fan games